Lies My Lover Told Me
by Eliza4892
Summary: AU Futurefic. Kate reflects on the lies she has been told.


Kate had loved several men in her lifetime, and had even more that loved her. All of them were very different, save for one thing: they had all lied to her at one time or another. Four men, four different lies. Each one just as devastating as the next.

"I promise it won't hurt a bit." When most parents said that to their sons or daughters they were talking about the needle the doctor held poised above their skin, or the bandage that they were just about to rip off. Wayne, however, was on top of her, his pants discarded on the floor. The floor of her parent's room. She was lying in their bed, her shirt pushed up, exposing her breasts, and her underwear was hiked down her hips.

He watched her close her eyes and brace herself for what she knew was coming. She knew what he was going to do and she didn't want to be there when it happened. Five seconds afterwards, he pushed inside her and she cried out. She didn't make another sound until it was all over. He pulled out before he came, not wanting to give her mother a reason to believe her claims that he was coming on to her, and then zipped up his pants, walking out the door without so much as a glance. Kate was fourteen years old. Her mother never did find out.

"When we get older we're going to get married and have like nine kids." It was a childhood fantasy. Tom was young when he said it, barely eleven, he had no idea what was in store for them in the future. But as they lay in the grass, under the sky that was starting to tint gray, a sign of an oncoming storm, his hand had reached for hers, and she believed him. She hung on to that memory for as long as she could. It grounded her, and it made her think that maybe things could get better, that one day she could be happy. With him.

It wasn't until fifteen years later that he was proved wrong. Kate looked at the pictures of Tom with his wife and son, that decorated the refrigerator and thought about that day that seemed so long ago. She was staring right at what she could've had. If only she was a different person. Maybe then the fantasy would've become reality. Then Tom would still be alive.

"There are no such things as monsters. It's probably just those damn Dharma scientists trying to fuck with our heads." Sawyer had brushed off her concerns even as the howling was just dying down. It wasn't close, but it didn't have to be for her blood to freeze. He told her she must have seen far too many creature features when she was younger. She tried to tell herself that he was right, that this was just one big mind game. An experiment dealing with human behavior. There was certainly evidence to support that theory. Except how did you explain what had happened to the Pilot?

Three weeks later, they heard the howling again. It was closer this time and Sawyer wasn't there to reassure her that there was really nothing to be worried about. A few hours later they stumbled across his body at the bottom of the ravine. He had been ripped to shreds, nearly unrecognizable. She never saw him, Jack hadn't let her, but she'd heard the worst details of it from Charlie who had the unfortunate luck of stumbling upon him, along with Sayid. Both of them claimed Sawyer was long gone by the time they found him. The work of the monster, probably. The monster that Sawyer had denied existed so vehemently.

"Everything's going to be okay. Worst case scenario is you get jail time. I'm sure the judge will go easier on you given the circumstances. And I'll be there for you." The words weren't one lie so much as four combined ones. Jack was trying to be optimistic for her benefit. He was a pretty good actor too, because she knew he couldn't actually believe the words he spoke. So she'd nodded and tried to hold back her tears. He'd held her close, and she told herself it wouldn't be the last time.

It was the last lie. And it would be the last time he held her that way. The last time he would ever have the chance. There were worse things than jail time. Death by lethal injection was one of them. One she would get to experience the next day. Each of the lies had something in common too. They all somehow ended in death, whether directly or indirectly. She just never thought this one would end in hers.


End file.
